Morning Grace arc
The Morning Grace arc is the first story arc of the Morning Grace series. It centers around two events: Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca stopping Versus's criminal actions, and them find the rest of the team. Summary The taking cat All starts with Ashelia wakes up and looks around. She tries to sleep again but smells the smell of apple pie. Down steers her aunt is siting and drinking coffe. Ashelia eats and when leaves. Her aunt, Syria,is worried about her for some reason. While walking Ashelia notice that the same cat have been follow her all the time. She ask the cat but she doesn't expect it too talk back. Thinking she is dreaming,Ashelia continues to walk. After some time,Ashelia look into a glass window and she see something strange. A beautiful young women is looking at her! She walk a bit and see it is following her. The cat walks to her and tell that the girl she sees in the glass is herself. A strange thick fog fills around her and she faint. Ashelia wakes up but not in the place she expected to wake up in. It's a empty lifeless place with only stones. Music is starting to play and a mystery women appear Love is a hurricane Save the identity Search for Penelo Ashelia is running after Luna when Luna suddenly jump up on a girls head. The girl thinks that Luna is a "angle" and start snuggle with her. Then she see that Ashelia had sown her,she runs off. Luna say that she think she knows this person and she mayby can be a guardian. Later that day,while fighting a monster that have kidnapped her. After defiting it she shakes her hand and a sign appear in her forehead. It is a prove that she really is a Sailor Guardian. Ashelia tries to tell her her real name but it only sounds like "ashfurnfnkv". Luna then tel the girl that her name is Amalia. The girl tell them that her name is Penelo von Rosenberg. Rei and the cursed monster Ashe,Penelo and Luna are walking down the street when they see a Shinto shrine. Ashe,distracted by the beautiful girl that works there, don't see the giant shadow on the wall. When Penelo tell her about it she just say that she did imagine the thing. Ashe goes in to the shrine and get attacked by two ravens. It turns out what is was the mikos pets. She excuse everything and Ashe leaves. Sometime later when Ashe is walking home she sees the miko. But just when she would start talking a dark hole opens and suck they both in. A monster grab the girl and a battle begins. Ashe are near to loose but the girl found her inner strength and kill the monster. Luna tell her that she is Sailor Mars,warrior of fire and passion,guardian of the red planet. Back in the normal world she tells Ashe and Penelo that her name is Rei and that she works at Hikawa Shrine as a Miko. Anime and Manga Differences *In the manga Ashelia found her ally's much more faster than in the anime. *In the anime, Rei is not as badly wounded and close to bleeding to death as in the manga. The anime also ommits Rei using his flames to cauterize the wound. *Penelo originally stabbed Versus with an ice sword in the manga. In the anime she does it by making an ice panther. *Dawn, Rei,Penelo and Rosalina's fight against Versus followers is shown and its through them they learn that they were victims of Valtor. Trivia *This is the longest arc in season 1. * Category:Arc